Cube Life Wikia:Style Guide
This is the Style Guide for Cube Life Wiki. To help everyone work together to make this wiki look sharp, uniform and standardized, I ask that all editors try their best to follow these guidelines. Though no Style Guide can ever be perfect for every scenario, please use discretion when deciding which rules not to follow and when. Thank you! --Cofefe (talk) 22:42, February 5, 2018 (UTC) General the first time you enter the item's name, it will put the Pagename in bold where you type it. This space is also where you would place the infobox, make sure you place it before all other text. General Write a summary of the item, its appearance in games, behavior where its found, etc. Use only if applicable (ie, if there is data about the item that would not fit perfectly into the header below, "Technical") Technical * Use bullet points in this section. * Give specific information about the item, such as health, attack damage, and any other properties. Strategy * Only use if applicable. * Also uses bullet points. * Describe usage of the item and/or battle strategies. Any other tips and tricks you know that involve this item. Trivia * Only use if applicable. * Uses bullet points too. * List any fun facts about the item. History Write about the item's history, how it has changed throughout game updates and it's appearances throughout the Cube Life Universe. Gallery Place any additional images in this section. If the situation is fitting, use an actual gallery. Example: FANDOM.jpg Kraken.jpg Footnotes * Use bullet points * If applicable, provide a link/references to the source/sources of the page's info. }} Maps We also have a specialized separate layout, only for use with Maps in the Cube Life Games. for the first instance of the item's name. If possible, place an image of the map's topographical map. (colored if possible) Geography Describe everything pertaining to geography in this section, ie, the shape of the land, if any, underwater caves, etc. You may place as many relevant images as can fit here. Mineralogy Put a graph in this section describing the ores present on the map and the quantity of said ore. Zoology List the animals that can be found here. Botany List the Plant Life that can be found here. If possible, provide a screenshot of the plant life. Archeaology Describe in detail any evidence of past human settlement here. This would include any secret rooms, cave paintings, wrecked ships, and any hidden chests and their contents. Add images, if relevant and possible. Sociology If there are any Natives here, describe the Architecture of the village and the apparent hierarchy amongst Villagers, as well as the exact number of different types of Villagers. Add images of the village, if possible. Strategy * Use bullet points * Describe possible uses of this map and strategies for when you are on this map. History Describe this map at different phases of its existence from when it first appeared to when it last appeared. Gallery Add images of the map here. Example: F06 2018.jpg 20180421182342 1.jpg Footnotes * Use bullet points. * Link to your sources, if applicable. }} Templates Sometimes you may use templates in your pages. Here is a guide for just a few notif templates you should know about: Images }} Remember that notif templates should always go before the infoboxes. They should always be the first text on a page. Category:Community